Teach Me What's Wrong
by TwilightsMyPassion
Summary: I'm tired of her babbling, so I left. Just to clear my mind. I certainly didn't think this is what would happen to me. One Shot.


**(A/N: I do not own the characters. I made this one shot for a school project... Decided to post it on Fanfic.)**

I hear the smacking of my bare feet hitting the wet concrete. The noise is almost soothing, that and the pouring rain. My toes curl up against the cold and I'm already regretting leaving my shoes behind. I was in too much of a hurry though. I had to get out of there. The rain stops as suddenly as it began, leaving the air moist and thick. It's hard to breathe. How long have I been running? My body is slick with sweat and I hear my heart pounding in my ears. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _I think it is beating way too fast. It's almost frightening.

"Just keep going." I tell myself in a whisper. My voice, too, is thick just like the night air. I tilt my head up and peer at the starry night sky. It's a beautiful night apart from the rain. It would be nice to enjoy if I wasn't running from home. My feet pick up their pace and I make another right turn into a tight alley space. I instantly regret my choice. I don't even know where I am. I just picked up my body and left the house.

My mother and I got into another argument tonight and this is the one that pushed me over the edge. She wants me to drop my friends and go for the 'intellectual' kind of people. My friends are my friends. How else can I tell her that? She wants me to "use my brains" and "do something with my life". It's almost sickening how she acts. She thinks I'm nobody. She knows that I don't have much to offer, but she thinks I should be with smart people so I, too, become smart.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear a voice summoning me. "Hey, you, pretty girl. Over here." The deep male voice calls. Without thinking, I walk towards it. With each step I take this shadowy form becomes clearer until I can see the full shape of a tall man. He steps forward so I can see him better with the moonlight shining on him. He has dark sleek hair that's combed over and he's wearing tattered jeans and a black shirt. He's intimidating. I take a couple steps back.

"What are ya doing in my alley?" He asks. "What's your name?"

"Bella." I say in a strong voice. I won't let him know I'm scared, though my whole body is shuddering with fear.

"Come closer." He flicks his index finger forward and draws in back towards him. I shake my head at him, suddenly frozen in place. My fists are balled up at my sides. My feet are planted on the ground. How am I going to get out of here? I could try to run, but I bet he's faster. I could scream for help, but who would hear me? I'm stuck. It's not a fight or flight situation and no matter what I'm doomed. Instead, I chant the word 'Help' over and over again inside my head. It coats my brain like sticky toffee and circles around and around like a carousel.

Without warning loud barking comes from behind me and a huge dog comes storming past me and towards the man. It goes straight for the man's muscular leg and takes a huge chomp. The man howls out in pain, a sound that will forever be glued inside my mind.

"Good dog." I hear a boy say from behind me. I turn to see a young man, about my age of sixteen, walking up towards me. When he reaches me, he places a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I am now, thank you." My voice shakes with each word, my fear oozing from my body. I turn back to see the man shake off the dog and run. The dog tries to chase him, but the boy beside me halts him.

"Jacob, no." He calls out. He looks back to me. His green eyes are wide and his mouth slightly parted. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No. I have no idea where I am. I ran from home about an hour ago. I didn't pay attention to where I was going. This city is huge." I explain as I watch the dog walk back over to his master. I lean down to pet him and rub behind his ears. "You and your dog are lifesavers. Do you always walk him this late?"

"Not usually, but I forgot to tonight since I had a football game. My dad made me take him out this late, but now I'm glad I did. These streets are safe for no one." He gives me a soft smile with caution. "I'm Edward by the way."

"Bella." I smile back at him. "Could you help me home?"

"Sure, I know these streets by heart." He chuckles. "I run a lot."

"I live on West Street on the East side of town. Confusing, I know." I smirk at him.

"My grandpa lives on that street!" Edward exclaims with an even wider smile. "Well let's get you home. You can tell me why you ran away on our long walk."

"Okay, it's a long boring story, but I'm sure we have time." I tell him and suddenly, I'm not mad at my mother anymore. Maybe she was right; maybe I do need new friends. I need to stop arguing with her and I should listen to her sometimes. After my experience tonight, I know I won't run from my problems again. And who knows, maybe I'll see more of this Edward character in the future. He might be my first new friend that my mom will approve of.


End file.
